


黄昏的秘密情人

by sanft



Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Hurt Dick Grayson, M/M, Underage Kissing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanft/pseuds/sanft
Summary: 一个失忆Ric和因此失魂落魄的Damian互相救赎的故事
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	黄昏的秘密情人

**Author's Note:**

> 双向暗恋，没有甜甜蜜蜜，有很多失忆后心理创伤描写，对病情的描述没有任何医学基础，纯属依赖搜索引擎和自己脑补  
> 我不会写战斗场面，sorry

1.

他独自在街上漫游。

布鲁德海文的傍晚很是忙碌，熙攘的人群从他肩膀旁挤过去，忙着生，赴着死。

头顶有一声尖利的鸣叫，Ric把手揣进兜里，停下散漫的脚步仰头看它。一只身形模糊的鸟在空中盘旋，连连对底下的人群发出尖叫。他左右看看，没有人有兴趣，中年人都低着头，拎着公文包急匆匆地赶路，偶尔也能看到眼睛紧盯着手机的青年人，黑沉沉地飘过去，只有脸被屏幕的光照亮。

Ric对它耸耸肩，继续晃着步子沿街道走下去。他穿的很随便，卫衣拉链大开，左右肩也是一高一低，有一只袜子不知道丢在了哪家“借住”的房子里。

房子。

他想起刚刚拜访的那座深院大宅。他是悄悄去的，庄园的主人并不知道这个偷偷扒着栏杆往里看的年轻人的存在。Ric忍不住搓了搓手指，冰凉的雨浸透了他单薄的小卫衣。那座庄园真的很大，但是看着并没有温度，非要说的话，它很“哥谭”。

Ric不知道自己为什么会这么形容，不过按照那个橘色头发女孩的说法，自己曾在哥谭停留了很长一段时间。对一个把流浪刻在骨子里的吉普赛人来说，这大约算是一处巢了。

他小心地绕开一处水凼，却又在下一秒被溅起的水泼了一裤子。Ric皱着眉回头，两个孩子举着电子游戏大笑着跑过去，他忽然想起了他前不久看到的那个小孩。

其实应该称他为少年了，而那纯粹是个巧合。当时Ric看着庄园毫无人烟的样子，觉得索然无味准备离开。就在他转身的那一瞬间，花园里一声狗叫留住了他的脚步，他自我斗争了一会儿，还是没抵住好奇心。

回头一看，一个小小的身影牵着遛狗绳从树篱后晃出来。不知为何，他明明是戴着兜帽抄着手的状态，却很快发现了偷窥者的存在。Ric和他对视的瞬间，少年的表情忽然大变。

Ric心里警铃大作，他刚扭过头打算跑路，少年忽然大叫：“站住！”

少年甩开绳子就往他的方向飞奔过来，Ric犹豫了一下，还是压下了心里强烈的逃跑冲动。如果那个男人说的没错……这大概就是他名义上的某个弟弟了。

弟弟。

Ric不记得在这座陌生的庄园里发生的任何事情，自然也就不包括和这个少年的相处方式。他在马戏团里是最小的孩子，直到失忆前都一直是被千宠万爱的小知更鸟，他不知道该怎么做一个陌生孩子的哥哥。

“Grayson！”

Ric皱起眉，慢吞吞地转过来。少年已经站在了铁篱笆后面，狗绳被丢在了后面。说真的，他甚至不合时宜地有点惊讶他的奔跑速度。一个正常少年居然能跑的比全速奔跑的狗更快吗？他歪头看了看少年身后的狗。

“叫我Gray。”

“Grayson. ”少年微微喘了一口气，坚持道。他交叉着手臂抱在胸前，眯起眼睛审视Ric。

Ric被他盯得发毛，想了一想，抹了把脸上的水：“你就是Damian了。”

少年嗤一声，“Tt，看来你的水泥脑袋没有完全裂开。”

Ric默默摇了摇头，懒得理会他的刻薄言辞。Damian目光下移，从他头顶一直看到脚底，Ric忍不住拢了拢卫衣领口，两人隔着铁篱笆站在哥谭的细雨里，怪异的陌生横亘在两人之间，Ric没有看少年清亮洞彻的眼睛。

“那我先……”

“你还真是不修边幅啊Grayson，是什么让你的孔雀屁股收起来了？”Damian直接截掉他的话，微扬下巴，一脸嫌弃地开口。

“脑袋中了一枪。”

认真的吗？在这个操蛋大的世界上为什么他们所有人都要和他说这件事？

Damian脸上出现了微妙的变化，傲慢表情瞬间消失，看上去甚至有点……后悔？

两人又沉默下来，直到Damian咳了一声，拍了拍扑到篱笆上对着Ric摇尾吐舌的黑狗，用手指勾着项圈把它拖回去。

“你知道的，你如果是缺钱……也可以来找我。”他不自觉地用脚尖蹭着泥土，眼睛倒是直勾勾地盯着Ric。

“谢了，但是我不需要帮助。”

“说到底，我根本不记得你。”

Damian抬头看着他，眨了眨眼。Ric抬起头看看，自言自语一般地说：“说到底，我也根本不记得这座庄园。”

谈话到此结束，少年拽着汪汪大叫的狗看着他转头离开，Ric把兜帽拉起来，缩进计程车里，离开这座阴沉的城市。

肩膀被撞了一下，他一个趔趄，忽然从灰色的回忆里被拔出来。抬头一看，他已经走到了医院。由于枪击，他脑部始终残留着各种后遗症，医生半强迫的让他答应一定会定时回来复查，费用已经有人给他垫付好了。

是那个他清醒后第一眼看到的男人。他自称布鲁斯韦恩，而自己是他的养子。

他告诉了他很多东西，Ric被自己光怪陆离的人生经历冲昏了头，后来才知道这个名字在哥谭的含义。真是可笑，小时候趴在马戏团篷车窗户上对着照彻哥谭夜空的韦恩大厦憧憬时，他甚至都没有想象过会和这种大人物有这样亲密的关系。那个穿着高定西装的大块头男人和瘦弱的老人站在玻璃窗外面，无言的沉默压得他喘不过气。

所以在医生宣布他脱离危险，可以考虑接回家里调养的第二天，他就趁他们还没过来签下出院手续，带着自己几乎没有的个人物品逃之夭夭了。

他离开地很潇洒，只是结果不太完美。那个家族明显并没有放弃，韦恩倒是不再出现了。但是那个橙色头发的女孩经常鬼魅般的出现在他的目的地，而他甚至自己都不知道自己会来这里。

Ric深吸一口气，踏进医院。

2.

Ric躺在床上，头部再次包的严严实实。医生刚刚离开，在痛骂了他一顿之后。由于没有静养还频繁活动，他再次出现脑脊液漏的症状，被勒令一周内都要在床上静养。

他努力偏过头，看着窗户外傍晚天边的渐变色彩。单人病房离街头很远，收拾的也整整齐齐。

太安静了。

Ric用力闭闭眼，回忆前几天在酒吧里的热闹。令人喜爱的汗水和酒精味还没浮上心头，头痛悄然袭来，橘色的回忆刷地变了色。他一下攥紧拳头，身体痉挛蜷缩着，张开嘴无声吐出尖锐气流。

拳头上忽然叠上了一层温度，他勉强睁开一只眼睛，眼前模糊地出现了一个熟悉的少年，担忧地看着他。

是Damian。

他懒得思考为什么他找到了这里来，又闭上眼睛，咬紧牙齿无声地对抗神经剧烈的抽痛。

手被捏的死紧，少年甚至强硬地掰开他的手指捏在自己手心里，Ric的掌心已经被自己掐到渗血。两只手交握，极度痛苦之中他手指猛地用力，没有听到少年的骨头被捏到咯咯作响的声音，只有脑中尖锐的鸣声持续不断。

他对这鸣声有印象。在他离开医院时，他溜到当初抢救自己的那个急救室看了一眼，里面的病人没有他好运。机器“哔——”地一声响起来，医生在尝试电击除颤和一系列他看不懂的方法之后摘下口罩，微微叹口气：“病人抢救无效，宣布正式死亡，死亡时间——”

好像那两片冰冷的铁器击中了他一样，Ric浑身微颤，忽然发现自己已经在这里站了很久，他扭头就走，试图把一切抛在脑后，但那道尖刻的嗡鸣声从此未曾离开过他。

他每次在酒馆醉生梦死的时候都会突然想到，如果那颗子弹再偏一点，再偏一点点，躺在那里的人会不会——

“Grayson！”

少年的声音冲破迷雾，他突然睁开眼。痛苦如潮水般徐徐退去，这才意识到自己刚刚已经开始抽搐。Damian把手抽出来，无声放到床下他视线死角处。Ric刚张开嘴，一群护士冲了进来。

她们把他重新挪回高枕上，重新插上输液管。Ric任他们摆布，视线没有离开过退到墙角的少年。Damian半张脸埋在阴影里，嘴唇紧紧地抿着，表情和他们第一次见面一样阴沉。

他忽然觉得这一幕很有既视感。Ric眯起眼仔细审视男孩的身形轮廓，依稀地觉得他似乎什么时候也经历过这个场景，连光暗效果都差不多。护士们陆续从他身边离开，叮嘱的事项Ric一个都没听进去，只顾着盯着男孩拼命挖掘自己被子弹搅和的乱七八糟的记忆，但他始终什么都没想起来。

房门一关，病房里又只剩下他们两人。少年似乎是被他刚刚犯病的样子吓到了，一直没有再凑过来。Ric瞥到他抱在胸前的手，虽然被略略挡着，但是还是有不可忽视的明显红痕。他咧开嘴笑了笑，闭上眼。

房门发出一声轻微的碰撞，Ric睁开一只眼，Damian确实离开了。

3.

他发现自己站在走廊里。

抬头一看，人群簇拥着挤在走廊尽头巨大的厨房里。男男女女，快速地从他眼前晃过去，看不清面目。Ric原地踌躇着，忽然有女声叫他。

“Ric！这里这里，快来！”

他下定决心，抬步走过去，地板却在向前移动，他停下脚步疑惑地望着他们。看不清脸的人群还在笑嘻嘻地叫他，Ric却忽然福至心灵，猛地转头一看。

走廊有一端自然就有另一头。另一头是一个抱着猫的少年，少年沉默地凝视他。一身黑衣几乎与背景融为一体，与这端的灯火通明对比鲜明。Ric却迟疑了，厨房里的人群越来越急促地叫他，这端的少年也终于开始说话，他的嘴一张一合，却没有任何声音发出。Ric情不自禁地想要听清他在说什么，他向他走过去。

已经换了个方向，地板却还在向前推进，他抬头看那个安静的少年，他背后浓稠的黑色从脚底慢慢蜿蜒而上，Ric脚步慢慢快起来，最后干脆开始狂奔。

他永远站在那个距离之外，Ric怎么加速也无法追上。他开始大喘气，心脏逐渐逼近过载。狂奔中，他眼睁睁看着少年的身影被墨汁吞没，在完全消失之前，他终于看清了少年的脸。

“不——！！！”

Ric猛地伸手一抓，他在现实中醒来。

梦里的感觉还残留着，他直勾勾地瞪着白炽灯，感受到肺里火辣辣的热度慢慢消散，Damian的脸在他眼前挥之不去。

Ric看着天花板，静静地躺了一会儿，试图让梦里的情节在眼前重现，却怎么也没办法想起自己是怎么到达那个诡异的走廊的。都说梦都没头没尾，但是Ric却把梦的结束记的很清楚——只有那一幕像幽灵一样徘徊在眼前，他眼睁睁看着男孩被吞噬，却怎么也救不了他。他吞了口口水，对自己说：“操。”

“注意语言，Grayson。”

心跳几乎是停了一拍，随即加速起来。循着声音的来源看过去，Ric这才发现不知何时墙角多了一道像是没有厚度的影子。他握紧了拳，沉声说：“谁在那？”

穿着花花绿绿制服的人从墙角的阴影里踱出，面具上白色的镜片眯成窄窄一道。Ric陡然放松下来，这才察觉出自己肌肉绷紧后的酸涩。

“……Damian？你怎么找到这里来的。”

罗宾随手摘下面具，走到他身边坐下。Ric盯着他沉默的侧脸，男孩和他父亲的面容极为相似，偏棕的肤色却给他添了些许漠然。Damian和他在马戏团里的伙伴有很大的不同，从Ric在病床上睁开眼睛看到他开始，他身上就若有若无地萦绕着什么。

Ric清了清嗓子，Damian像是被惊醒了一样，扭头盯着他。他仍是惜字如金，Ric却不习惯这样沉重的气氛，努力地想找话说。

“你父亲在哪？他知道你偷偷跑到布鲁德海文来了吗？”

“嗤，我不是那些没有自理能力的小孩。”

“……”

在Damian有如千钧之力的目光下，Ric放弃了没话找话的计划，他转头避开Damian的凝视。在一片静谧里，夕阳像活了一样浮动起来，把两人的呼吸带到对方面前。

“你喜欢现在的生活吗？”

Damian突然打破沉默。

“什么？”Ric恍惚间下意识反问，问完他就反应过来了，却又陷入了沉思。

喜欢？谈不上喜欢，没有人喜欢自己像无根之萍一样漂浮着，但他不知为何，又不愿接近那些自称是他家人的男女老少。也许是他们满怀期待的眼神让他觉得沉重，也许纯粹是他太累了。

Damian却没有追问，他垂头望着自己捏着的面具，Ric看着他脊背弯曲的曲线，忽然觉得喘不过气。他突然知道这孩子身边萦绕着的是什么了。

Ric不知道熬了多久，才听着Damian一字一句地，像是花了很大力气才遏制住什么不冲破喉咙地，吐出卡在心底良久的话。

“……我真的，很想你。”

Ric猛的哽住了，有什么塞住了他的喉咙，让他口不能言。明明记忆里是一片虚空，但每当他看向Damian，脑海深处总是有什么声音在挣扎着想要出来。

一股冲动让他探手握住Damian的手，他不知道自己为什么想要这样做，也许是因为少年几乎溢出厚重硬壳的悲伤。但Damian触电般甩开他，站了起来。

“你不是Dick。”小孩匆匆甩下一句话，头也不回的走了。

4.

这是Ric第二次见到这个青年，如果看照片称得上“见面”的话。

穿着考究气度非凡的年轻人坐在陪护椅上给他削苹果这事让Ric觉得有点别扭，但他法律上是自己又一个弟弟这一事实令他不得不藏好自己的不自然。

年轻人似乎和他极为熟稔，带来了他最喜欢的甜食一起分享。值得一提的是，他不知怎么避过了医院的检查。Ric吃了几块后，青年趁机和他聊了起来，疏离感迅速消失了。

“所以……我听说你是因为淋了雨病情才有反复的？”年轻人——也就是Tim，用聊家常的语气询问道。

“是啊，没想到哥谭竟然说下雨就下雨，一点预兆都没有。”

Tim噗嗤笑了，“每一个哥谭市民都知道，天气这种东西，就和阿卡姆的安保一样充满不稳定性。”

Ric咧嘴一笑，Tim嗓音柔和地问：“Damian告诉我你去大宅看过——当然，原句没这么好听——总之，为什么不进去看看呢？Alfred的甜点可是一绝，你不会想错过的。”

Ric下意识摸了摸脑袋上伤疤位置的纱布，他余光瞥见Tim眼光闪了闪，突然不自在地放下了手。

“我对那地方没印象，去了也是尴尬……Damian和你关系不错？我是说，他好像有点孤僻。”

他发现Tim完美无痕的表情突然出现一丝裂缝，Tim握拳在嘴边咳嗽一声，企图挡住笑意：“那个……嗯，一般人不会形容我们关系为融洽。不过你没猜错，Damian的朋友很少，而你是其中之一。”

是指的失忆前么？Ric想起昨天晚上小孩突如其来的失控，忽然发现他并不了解"Dick Grayson"对这群人的意义。

“他看起来和普通小孩不太一样。”

“哦，他可能是世界上距离'普通'最遥远的小孩了。”

Ric发现自己的好奇心被勾了起来，Tim着实是一个很擅长聊天的人。

“Damian……是一个极度自负，思维长期走极端，不知道礼仪礼貌为何物的小恶魔。但是是的，他还只是个孩子，所以所有人都在尝试包容他，其中以你为主要战斗力。”

Tim放下不知从哪变出来的杯子，脸上露出慎重的表情。

“你和每一个兄弟姐妹都相处的很好，但比起和Damian的联系，我和大红都得退居二线。其实我们也很好奇，你究竟是怎么和他相处的那么融洽的。”

Ric回忆了一下Damian的冷脸，觉得Tim对融洽这个词可能有一点误解。他陷在沉思里，忽视了Tim脸上一闪而过的奇怪表情。

“蝙蝠侠与罗宾的故事，你知道多少？”

这实实在在地问倒了Ric，他清楚自己是这一故事的亲历者甚至开创者，但是这一切都像是小时候玛丽讲的童话书一样，听上去遥不可及地像别人的人生。

“呃，他们是……哥谭市的义警？”

Tim立起眉毛：“就这样？不不不，蝙蝠侠与罗宾绝不仅于此。他们是永远传唱的传奇，不可拆分的经典。蝙蝠侠需要罗宾来保持理性，罗宾是蝙蝠侠的锚点，没有罗宾的蝙蝠侠就像在悬崖边走钢丝的特技演员。而你，你是最特殊的一个，你既曾是罗宾，也曾是蝙蝠侠。”

Ric倒抽一口气，“我到底有多少身份？”

“不幸的是，作为义警，你有过很多奇怪的身份，蝙蝠侠就是其中之一。”Tim回忆道，“那是一段我们都不想再提起的黑暗日子，Bruce失踪，我外出寻找他的踪迹，Jason神智还不太清楚。能拯救陷入一片混乱的哥谭的，只剩下你。所以你披上了披风，成为蝙蝠侠。”

Ric隐隐猜到了后续。

“Damian那时候是个彻头彻尾的混球，但你仍然设法让他成为了罗宾。黑历史我就不多说了，所以你也别想办法整我了，小心他知道。”Tim瞥了一眼虚空，突然说了句没头没尾的话。

Ric还没反应过来，Tim迅速转回了话题：“你一直是很称职的大哥，Damian在你身边做罗宾很成功。这中间的曲折故事恐怕只有Damian能告诉你，我们大家知道的只是——短短一个月后，他身上发生了神奇的改变，他不再尝试用武力征服所有人来获取认同感，开始学会用普通人的方式接纳别人，也不再奉行刺客联盟那一套。”

“但是很遗憾的是——”Tim摇摇头，“Damian只愿意把他最好的一面给你看，即使在蝙蝠侠回来后你卸下披风，他还是经常宣称自己唯一的搭档只有你一个人，这也让Bru——让蝙蝠侠非常头疼。”

Ric不知道该做出什么表情，他尴尬一笑：“我真是受宠若惊？”

Tim瞅着他乐了一乐，话锋突然一转，“你曾经假死过一次。”

“什么？”

“这件事彻底改变了Damian，因为你假死的事实瞒过了所有人，只有蝙蝠侠知道——这事你做的真的很不地道，但是鉴于你现在什么都不知道，我懒得说你。”Tim眯着眼摆出一副十足不开心的表情，“你的葬礼几乎所有人都在，甚至正义联盟元老都到齐了为你哀悼，但独独缺了Damian。你知道他在哪吗？”

Ric觉得他大概不会喜欢这个问题的答案。

Tim语气平淡地说：“他死了。”

Ric心里一跳，抬头望过去。Tim表情平静的好像死亡对他们来说不过家常便饭，但他眼前却突然浮现出了画面。小小的身影躺在火与血中间，满身触目惊心的伤口，前一秒还神气活现和他斗嘴的孩子，下一个瞬间就再也不会睁开眼了。幻觉隐约暗示他，自己当时应该是在场的。

“他的死对你打击很大，对所有人打击都很大。义警的使命是随时为了他人将自己的安危抛之脑后，但是没有人想到一个孩子会付出生命的代价。”Tim顿了顿，“他死去的时候我不在，但是我亲眼目睹了他的复活，而你知道吗，他醒过来做的第二件事，就是挨个看了我们一遍，然后问：‘Grayson在哪？’”

Ric不由动容：“……我死了？”

Tim叹了一口气，“当时的情势非常紧张，没人愿意冒着Damian失控的风险告诉他真相，所以我们瞒了下来，他直到回家后才知道了这事。”

“只有他自己知道失去你是如何长久而彻底地改变了他的心态，但是Damian既没有崩溃，也没有大吵大闹。他只是经常走神，发呆，人间蒸发，连Alfred都不知道他飞去了地球哪个小岛。哦，你的墓碑他也没有去看过，好像这样就可以否认事实。”

Ric不知道该说什么，那段遥远的时光忽然栩栩如生地出现在它面前，他清楚地认识到，自己永远错过了Damian的一段重要人生。

“我和小恶魔的关系一直很紧张，而且那段时间事情太多，我知道的仅限于此，大部分都是Alfred和大红告诉我的。虽然Damian本人可能不希望你知道，但既然你问，我还是告诉你了。”

Ric摇头：“我应该知道的。”

Tim“嗯”了一声，抬手看看表：“故事讲完了，时间差不多，我该走了。”

Ric恍然回神，发现时间又已经接近黄昏，走廊开始安静下来，陪护时间快结束了。Tim窸窸窣窣地收拾东西，陪他扯了几句家常，就悄悄地离开了。

一时不查居然聊了那么久的天，Ric望着奶黄色的天花板，Tim稳重缓慢的声音还在耳边回响，他揉揉额头，闭上眼睛消化庞大的信息量。

5.

Ric睁眼，坐起来无奈道：“Damian。”

“Grayson。”

Damian臭着一张脸出现在他面前。

“我还以为你不会来了。”

“嗤。不来的话我怕你又把自己蠢死。”

放在一天前Ric绝对要生气了，但现在他也没了那个心情，他瞅了他一眼，笑笑说：“多谢你之前把我喊回来。”

“……”明明是缓和气氛的话，Damian却忽然紧绷了起来，像一只流浪了太久后忽然被人从头到尾顺了把毛的猫，简直浑身透着不自在。Ric大笑出声乐得前仰后合，却乐极生悲碰到了头，他赶忙扶住脑袋，一时间手忙脚乱十分狼狈。

Damian仇视地瞪着他，身体却很诚实的凑上来帮忙搀住。Ric心情依然很好，逗他说：“你其实没表现的那么讨厌我，是不是？”

Damian面无表情地一松手，Ric晃了晃，险些一头栽进床里。

“好了好了，不笑你了。”

Ric立刻投降，Damian脸色这才算好些。他躺回床，陷在充满棉花的枕头里。寂静的病房因为Damian的来访增色不少，他含笑打量Damian，发觉他似乎有话想说。

他没等多久，Damian就泄了一口气，一屁股坐在他床上，避开打点滴的那只手。

“我都听到了。”

Ric扬眉。

“Drake那家伙还是那么八卦，不过他有一点说的没错。”

Damian的视线错过来，深绿色的虹膜占据了他全部的视野。Ric和他对视，思维缓慢飘远。他看谁的眼神都这么认真执着吗？

“我确实不希望你知道那些事。”

“哪些事？”他还没回过神，喃喃道。

Damian却突然卡壳了，有些话似乎比思念更难以启齿。Ric注视着他，丝毫不着急。

“我不希望……你为此感到愧疚。”年轻的男孩垂下了眼睛，一旦开了头，剖析感情就变得容易了。“义警的生活是永无尽头的孤独奋斗，死亡只是黑暗而甘美的一个终点。但我太了解你了，你这个烂好人总是蠢到把别人的死算成自己的过错，然后永远为此愧疚后悔。Todd的死你是这样做的，我的死你也是这样想的。”

“我想这也许是我的天性？”Ric开玩笑。

“嗤，闭嘴Grayson。”

他们安静了一会儿，Damian主动握住他的手，Ric顿了顿，反握住他。男孩身上刻骨的孤寂感被冲淡了许多，他看起来终于有了一些这个年龄段应有的活力。

太阳逐渐西斜，他房间的位置朝向不是普遍意义上的好，只有每天黄昏时分才有阳光洒进来。光线不偏不倚照在Damian的脸上，他今天没有穿罗宾装，看起来更加贴近普通的男孩。Ric注视着他，头一回真切感到失去记忆的遗憾。他有些嫉妒拥有完整记忆的Dick Grayson了。

“答应我，你会想起来。”Damian捏紧了他的手，像是害怕再次失去的小孩。

Ric沉默了，忽然无法面对Damian。他很清楚，所有人期待的都是同一件事，Tim花那么长时间讲故事的原因也只有一个，他们想要的都只有Dick Grayson。但他没法做出保证。

这种感觉很奇妙，所有人都认为Dick就是他，他就是Dick。但Ric还是宁愿把自己和Dick割裂开，觉得自己和Dick是两个个体。

而他不是Damian期待的那个。

6.

“……”

Ric忍了又忍，终于没忍住开口：“你是打算在那里站到我睡着吗？”

玻璃门外根本藏不住的高大黑影动了动，终于走进来。

Ric上下打量了一眼哥谭市首富，见的多了，新奇感也就消失了——更何况，他是自己醒来见到的第一个人。

Bruce Wayne aka Batman本人出现在他病房里，听起来真是什么又恐怖又奇怪的幻想，但是在被这个疯狂家庭的事迹连续轰炸之后，Ric觉得自己的神经也被磋磨的坚强了很多。

“如果你是来劝我回庄园的，不必了。”

“我不是。”Bruce的脸庞坚硬如铁，看不出一丝表情波动。

也许这是蝙蝠侠的超能力之一？Ric自娱自乐地想。

“那你是来做什么的，你应该知道你儿子经常翘课跑到我这里来吧？你是来守株待兔把他逮回去的？”

Bruce摇摇头，看起来不打算对儿子的行为做出半点应对。Ric猜测他是那种放牛式家长，任由孩子如野草般随便生长，所以疯狂大家庭里的小孩才个个性格奇异，没有半点相似。

“我是来看你的。”

Ric扬扬眉，充满勇气地回怼：“可惜我没有感动到立刻恢复记忆。”

“Dick。”Bruce几乎是无奈了，伟大的蝙蝠侠对长子一点办法也没有。

“Richard，先生。”Ric也不知道自己哪来的那么大火气，明明面对Tim和Damian都能做到平常心对待。

Bruce深深地皱起眉，换做Dick可能已经服软了，但Ric头铁且无所畏惧，他勇敢地和蝙蝠侠不赞同的目光对视，成为首个让蝙蝠侠先行移开眼神的人。

“我听说你让Tim给你讲了一些事情。”

“对不起——你是在监听我吗？”Ric充满怀疑地四处扫视自己的房间，思考身边到底有多少监听器。

“那是为了保护你——如果你开始对记忆感兴趣了的话，关于你失忆的事情，已经有新进展了。”Bruce生硬的转换了话题，但依然引起了Ric的兴趣。

“怎么说？”

“你的失忆表面上是因为头部受到重击，残留的淤血对你的记忆造成了影响。这个理由无懈可击，而且也确实一部分正确，因此蒙蔽了我们很长一段时间，但我们最终还是设法找到了真正原由。”

“还有别的原因？”Ric拧眉，无暇分神去和Bruce故意对着干了。

“是猫头鹰法庭。在你失忆前我查出你和他们有很深的渊源，但我还是大意了，没有料到他们出手那么快。”

“猫头鹰法庭是什么？”

Bruce没有回答他，自顾自地说：“你的失忆由两部分组成，一方面确实有淤血的原因，但它只会短时间影响你的记忆。真正让你到现在依然什么都想不起来的原因，是猫头鹰法庭对你的精神控制。你还记得刚醒来时看到的那个医生吗？”

Ric当然记得。

“她就是猫头鹰法庭派来的。”

Ric悚然一惊，“这不可能！”

他还记得刚醒来那段时间的混乱，头部中弹带来的伤害体现在方方面面，他无时无刻不感到眩晕，恶心。但精神上的痛苦比肉体痛苦更甚，他无法控制自己的脾气，随时都有可能会失控。所有人的脸都像漩涡一样令人无法忍受，只有哈斯医生温柔的话能安抚他的情绪。

这样的人，怎么可能是坏人？

他对Bruce的不信任达到了顶峰，Ric充满怀疑地想，说不定他才是试图精神控制他的那个人——甚至Tim和Damian也是精神控制的一部分。

Bruce似乎完全知道他在想些什么，对他不信任的目光无动于衷，只淡淡道：“你会知道的，你马上就能恢复记忆了。”

“等一下！我怎么知道你让我恢复的记忆是不是真的？”

Bruce不近人情地转身就走，在Ric的大喊大叫里撂下一句话。

“永远要有自己的判断，Dick。”

7.

他第一次主动期待Damian的到来。

他有太多的问题想要问他了。你知道多少？我半醒的那一次见到的人是不是你？，你在这次的事件里究竟扮演什么角色？你到底……是为了什么？

他睁着眼睛，从盛阳照耀等到华灯初上，Damian一直没有出现。

Ric在黑暗里坐了很久，把所有事情的来龙去脉完整的想了一遍，他想通了很多事情，也终于做出了一个决定。

他逃了。

韦恩庄园并不难找，它算得上是哥谭市的标志性建筑之一了，唯一的问题是——距离还有一公里的时候，司机望着目的地的隐约火光就吓得把他甩下就走了，他只好自己跑过去。

离得近了才觉得触目惊心，不久前才见过的庄园几乎成了火海，在升腾的空气里被扭曲成奇异的形状，Ric加快了脚步，焦虑逐渐逼近顶峰。他猜到了Bruce的话是个预告，但是没想到来的这么快。

顶着高温冲进建筑，还没来得及站稳就差点被一刀劈了，幸好曾经的训练拉了他一把。Ric冒着冷汗靠本能勉强闪避着，终于瞅准时机一把夺过面前人的刀，这才看清了想杀他的人的样子——一个猫头鹰面具。

忽然有零碎的记忆翻腾着从理智边缘滚过去，但他没有精力抓住它。即使抢过了刺客的刀，想要制服他依然无比困难，这刺客似乎异于常人，劈不晕，不怕烧，感觉不到痛。Ric眼角瞥到大厅里还有越来越多的黑影涌过来，心底焦灼，但又无计可施。

随着时间推移，陷入包围后和刺客们搏斗变得越来越困难，手臂和大腿上都受了不同程度的伤，Ric一咬牙，干脆扯开嗓子大叫。

“Damian！Bruce！Tim！你们在哪！”

一分神，就有一道银光兜头劈下来，Ric心知如果被劈个正着他必死无疑，但退一步就是冲着后背的尖锋，进一步就是刺客手上的利爪，结局看起来好像没什么分别。他急速思考着，最后蹦出来的念头居然是如果那天他向Damian坦白了该有多好。

预料中的疼痛并没有到来，头顶的银光伴随着一声清脆的声音被打飞，Ric百忙之中转头向声音来源处望过去，被一身花花绿绿的服装晃花了眼睛。

“嗤，没有我你该怎么办啊Grayson。”

伴随着火焰和热浪，Damian从天而降，顺路踢飞了一个企图冲Ric放冷箭的刺客。他没有看整个人都亮了起来的Ric，直接投入战斗，头也不回地喊：“这些刺客不是人，可以直接下重手！”

Ric踩着一个刺客的膝盖一跃，在半空中接住了Damian扔过来的棍子，默契的好像他们如此配合了千百遍。在两人无言的默契搭配下，大厅里很快被杀出一条路。

“Damian！这究竟是怎么……”

“别废话了，跟我来，父亲有危险！”Damian打断了他的追问，抓住他的手往书房跑。Ric跟着跑起来，有清脆的碎裂声从背后响起，他回头望了一眼，大厅的玻璃全面崩溃，刺客正源源不断地从外面冲进来。

“什么鬼……”突然一个急刹车，Ric差点一头撞上金属墙，幸好Damian及时拉住了他，让他免于头部第二次伤害。原来他们是跑到了电梯外，两人搭乘着电梯，急速前往地下。

“父亲拿走了法庭很重要的东西，猫头鹰法庭对我们全面宣战了。这是战争Grayson，哥谭已经陷入了混乱，你为什么挑这个时候回来！”Damian狠狠地瞪视他，却没有放开他的手，罗宾服粗糙的手套磨着Ric的手，反而让他更加安心了。来不及解释一长串的心里路程，电梯门很快打开了，入目的是比大厅里更糟糕的情形。蝙蝠洞里一片狼藉，蝙蝠侠深陷刺客群里，双拳难敌众手，落在了下风。

“Batman！”Ric忍不住叫了一声，蝙蝠侠抽空望了他一眼，身边的Damian动了，他冲Ric大吼一声：“掩护我的后背！”就直直地向蝙蝠侠的方向而去，试图杀出一条路和他回合。

Ric紧跟在他后面，意识到自己在做困兽之斗，无法看清整体形势。猫头鹰法庭的刺客好像无穷无尽，就在他精疲力竭只能险险避开刀锋的时候，一个苍老的声音突然响起，在整个蝙蝠洞回响：“Master Dick，冷冻室！利爪害怕低温！”

Ric如梦初醒，来不及看父子俩的反应，急忙向冷冻室扑去。广播一出，向他扑过来的刺客也猛地变多了，Ric完全放空了思绪，把战斗完全交给身体本能。背后不断地有危险出现又消失，知道有人在守护自己的后背，所以他只需要向前冲。

冷冻室转瞬就到，把最后几个拦路刺客解决掉后，Damian丢给他的棍子也彻底报废了。Ric直接抓起一个利爪的钢刃，一咬牙，用力插进管道里。

冷气喷涌而出，Ric顾不得瞬间麻痹了他左半边肩膀的寒气，借着插进去的力道用力往一边划开，钢刃像切豆腐一样划开了冷气管道。在冷气麻痹掉他全身的前一刻，Ric费力转身，满意地看到身后的利爪停住了行动。

黑暗击中了他，Ric带着决堤般的记忆陷入漫长而甘美的永寂。

8.

“……很大可能性，抱歉。”

“滴——滴——滴—滴-滴-滴，滴，滴，滴滴滴滴”

“父亲？父亲！！！”

纷乱的脚步声。

“Dick……”

“Master Dick……”

“Please……”

“WAKE UP！”

如同被当头棒喝，Dick闪电般睁开眼，五音五色轰然涌入，纷杂的人影在面前晃动，乱糟糟的声音轰炸着鼓膜。他呻吟一声，闭眼倒了回去。

七嘴八舌的声音齐齐一抖，更加慌乱了。各式各样的声音都在喊，一片兵荒马乱中，Dick眉毛越皱越紧，最后终于忍不住痛苦地开口。

“你们能不能慢一点……我听不清……”

声音齐刷刷地消失了，突如其来的寂静让他也有点不适应。最后，Dick还是慢慢睁开了眼，眯着眼睛缓慢环视一圈。

“Bruce，Alfred，Jason，Tim，Barbara，啊，还有小D——好久不见。”Dick把所有人各异的反应看一遍过去，慢慢微笑起来。

“我很想你们。”

Barbara发出一声尖利的抽泣，Dick的笑容瞬间消失了，他手足无措地看着她凶猛流泪，注定徒劳无功地试图安慰她。

Jason在旁边抱着手臂幸灾乐祸地狂笑起来，Bruce露出放松的表情，Tim拍着Barbara的肩膀用谴责的目光审判大哥，Alfred抹着眼泪长叹上帝还是眷顾他们。

闹剧没持续多久，Barbara锤了Dick几拳后就破涕为笑，决定暂时原谅他。Tim瞅着Bruce的表情，和其他人交换了一个默契的眼神，悄悄地走出去了。

一转眼病房里就只剩下他和Bruce，Dick往被子里缩了缩脑袋，准备好挨一长串的训诫了。

“……欢迎回来。”

Dick眨眨眼，Bruce的表情是许久不见的温和，上一次看到他这样是什么时候，也许是成为夜翼后第一次回庄园？记不太清，总之已经很久——喔，如果加上这个的话，那就更久了。

他捏了把自己的脸，确认现在还清醒着，缓慢伸出手，拥抱了回去。

“我知道，我也爱你，Dad。”Bruce收回了手，Dick不好意思地摸摸鼻子，蝙蝠侠难得的温情让他都有点招架不住了。

Bruce顿了顿，开口岔了过去：“Damian一直很想你。”

Dick干咳一声，“哦，呃——你可不可以让他……”

Bruce善解人意地走出病房，片刻之后，眼圈发红的男孩走进来。

Dick从头到脚细细看了他一遍，明明从生理学上来说自己不到24小时前才见过他，但心理上他觉得已经好久不见。

Damian盯着他看了一会儿，忽然在眼睛里的水光绷不住之前扑上来抱住他。

“闭嘴。”

Dick从善如流地把话塞回喉咙。

他盯着天花板哼歌，把手放在男孩背上轻轻拍打，假装感觉不到胸口上逐渐蔓延开的湿意。

不知过了多久，男孩细微的抽噎才慢慢平复了下来，等到他终于抬起头的时候，一切看起来都完全正常了。Dick笑着注视他，伸手揉乱了他的头发。

Damian一把拍开他浪费发胶的手，气势汹汹地逼问：“你是什么时候想起来的？”

Dick赶忙解释：“我是刚想起来的，真的！可能是利爪的金属和我血液里残留的酒神因子有某种联系，我在冷冻库里倒下之前都还没有全部想起来！”

Damian用犀利的目光审判了他片刻，勉勉强强接受了解释。

“Tt，你欠我这次。”

“好好好，赔你什么？有什么要求尽管提。”

“至少陪我通关三个游戏，每周都要做我训练对象至少两小时起步，对了，我要新出的全境封锁2！”

Dick一边心想真是趁你病要你命，不愧是Damian，一边笑呵呵地满口答应。

“还有吗？游乐园要不要去？布鲁德海文新开张了一家游乐园，有马戏团哦！”

“Tt，我不是小孩Grayson！我不需要去什么幼稚的游乐园！”Damian大声谴责幼稚的大哥，想了想，又悻悻说：“如果你要去的话……我也可以勉为其难陪你玩一玩。”

Dick一乐，“是啊，我真的很想去，Dami陪我去吧。”

Damian气哼哼地说了他两句，两人同时沉默下来，又同时张口。

“对不起……”

“你还记得……”

“……”

“……”

两人面面相觑，最后Dick说：“你先说吧。”

Damian刚刚那股骄横劲消失无影，他抹了把嘴唇，语调超乎寻常地下来：“……失忆期间的事情，你还记得多少？”

Dick眨眨眼，笑了一声。

“你是说这个？”他握住Damian的手，把手指塞进他的指间，发觉男孩的手汗津津的，却又冰凉的令人心惊。

Damian不自在地扭了扭，最终也没有甩开他的手。

“你什么都记得？”

Dick放柔了语气：“我知道你在顾虑什么，小D。但是我想清楚了，我对你的感觉是一样的。”他用鼓励的眼神看着Damian，嘴角挂着期盼的笑意。

Damian不错眼地盯着他，接连受重创的男人面色苍白地躺在病床里，但他依然美好的让人连挪开视线都觉得难以忍受。他曾经对着一无所知的Ric心想，如果他能恢复记忆，不管有没有结果，自己都一定要把一切都告诉他，不留任何遗憾。

现在是时候兑现诺言了。

他俯身亲吻那束熠熠的光，光芒本身温柔的接纳了他，他们唇齿交缠，一切都恰到好处，什么都不算太晚。

Damian喘着气结束了这个吻，Dick脸上浮起健康的红晕，他咳嗽了一会儿顺回气，侧头望了望窗外，对Damian抛个wink：“你看，我们像不像太阳落山之后才敢偷着亲热的秘密情侣？”

Damian没好气道：“想一辈子偷情就自己做梦去，我是要正式和父亲向你求婚的。”

Dick一声惊呼，把门外众人全部惊动了，人群呼啦涌了进来，吵吵嚷嚷着淹没了病床里的人。Dick在被嘘寒问暖包围之前，只来得及和被挤到窗边的Damian交换一个眼神，在心里感叹。

看来只有黄昏见证的秘密还要持续很久。

FIN


End file.
